Lucid Dream
Lucid Dream is a heavyweight custom competitor from Series 2 of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. It is the first robot to use an "undercutter". Robot History Series 2 Lucid Dream first fought returning Last Rites, Luzifer and the newcomers Ka-Pow!. Last Rites smashes into Lucid Dream almost immediately and instantly destroys one of the motors from the hit, however, Lucid Dream was saved from another attack as Luzifer slams into Last Rites, ramming it out of the way. Last Rites attempts to hits Lucid Dream again but Ka-Pow! flips it out of the way while Luzifer presses the pit release and targets Lat Rites once more. Last Rites smashes into the front scoop of Ka-Pow! before turning around and hitting Luzifer sending it spinning into the side wall. Ka-Pow! flips Last Rites upwards as Lucid Dream lands after being flipped a few seconds before it attacks Last Rites along with Ka-Pow! who continued to flip them. Luzifer came from behind and attempts to lift both Ka-Pow! and Lucid Dream but fails to do so. Ka-Pow! singles out Last Rites, continuing to flip it while Lucid Dream is bullied by Luzifer who lifts it upwards every so often. Luzifer leaves Lucid Dream upside down, though not a problem as it is invertible, and goes after Last Rites and spins it towards the pit. Meanwhile, Ka-Pow! attempts to flip Lucid Dream but the powerful flywheel destroys the flipper completely. Luzifer bullies Last Rites about before finally flipping it upwards where it gently floated into the pit, only for Luzifer to drive in after wards. Lucid Dream faced the seeded Beast first. Beast quickly got underneath Lucid Dream and flips it high. Lucid Dream uses its flywheel to cause some extra damage to Beast bashing it towards the floor flipper where Beast is flipped by the floor flipper. Lucid Dream hits Beast from behind again but soon the powerful flipper chucks Lucid Dream against the arena wall, before flipping it again and again and eventually chucking Lucid Dread from the CPZ out of the arena. Next it fought Gabriel. Lucid Dream struggled to gain any purchase on the much larger Gabriel, who started to spin on the spot. Gabriel starts to damage Lucid Dream while Lucid Dream continuously failed to get any good hit on Gabriel. After a minute and thirty seconds passed Lucid Dream managed to make some sort of impact, as it batters Gabriel over the arena wall with one wheel in and one wheel out. The wheel within the arena is quickly ripped off by Lucid Dream, as a result, Gabriel manages to come back into the arena. Lucid Dream smashes the one wheeled Gabriel across and into the pit. Finally Lucid Dream fought Ka-Pow! again. The battle was over before it really started! Ka-Pow! charged into Lucid Dream is flipped onto its back, before Ka-Pow! quickly gets underneath Lucid Dream and flips Lucid Dream out once and for all. Uniquely, Lucid Dream fought in the King of the Hill twice. Results Wins/Losses Sumo and King of the Hill results do not count *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 2 Category:Series 2 Side Event Competitors Category:King of the Hill Competitors Category:Robots with Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Equal amounts of wins and losses Category:Robots thrown out of the arena